Nathaniel Grey
Nathaniel Grey was one of the most powerful mutants to exist and one of the most powerful beings in the universe until recently when his powers were burnt out by the Omega Machine. After this, his only remaining abilities were: Telekinesis: Grey only has some residual telekinesis left of his former powers. He can still move large boxes with exertion but has difficulty multitasking with the telepathy. He later gained enough control to multitask with his telekinesis in order to fight and hold a conversation at the same time. *''Telekinetic blasts:'' By working out his telekinesis and focusing it, he is able to produce small but powerful x-shaped blasts. Telepathy: During the war between the Avengers and the X-Men, Grey had sufficient telepathic power to take control of a velociraptor in the Savage Land and direct it to attack Hank Pym. Former Powers Grey was created to be the most powerful mutant on Earth and the most powerful psionic imaginable. He was classified as an omega level mutant, a psychic of the first order, an alpha-psi, and an omega level threat. He was described as the most powerful and the most dangerous being on the planet, the ultimate mutant, the most powerful psion in any reality, as near omnipotent, and as a living god. As he grew, he possessed enough power to destroy entire worlds if he wished. Even a small trace of his powers led to almost instantaneous overload of Michael Pointer and Calvin Rankin. His power was such that, upon examination by Moira MacTaggert, she suggested his psionic powers rivaled that of a Phoenix Force-imbued Jean Grey even though, at that time, he just started to learn how to use his powers. It was also stated that he can fight on par with Robert Reynolds. Grey even stated that he and Reynolds fought Galactus. Psionic entity: After Grey transformed his body into energy and dissolved it into every living creature on Earth, his consciousness actually continued to exist on the astral plane, evolving into the psionic being and no longer restricted by the boundaries of the physical world. *''Immortality/physical reconstitution:'' Grey later learned to rebuild his body from psionic energy and also to reverse the process, thereby effectively becoming immortal because his consciousness continued to exist on the astral plane and, thus, he can easily create another body for himself if needed. *''Self-detonation:'' He can explode his body by reversing it back into psionic energy. *''Physical possession:'' Along with learned to rebuild his physical form, Grey's heightened sense of existence has allowed him to possess people. While possessing someone, he can explore their mind from the inside. It is possible that if he possesses a mutant, he can use their powers along with his own. Psionic energy manipulation: Grey was able to manipulate psionic energy for various purposes. *''Psionic energy absorption:'' He was capable of absorbing psionic energy from other living beings or psionic attacks and use it to amplify himself. He was able to almost instantly siphon the psionic energy of a few dozen psychics without any effort which deprived them of all consciousness and left them on the brink of death. *''Psionic energy solidification:'' He was able to make psionic energy solid and shape it to any suitable form. **''Astral projection materialization:'' He was able to pull the astral projections of other telepaths into the physical world, making them semi-solid. **''Psionic armor:'' He was able to form psi-armor around himself that greatly increased his strength and durability. He could also form psionic armor around other people. **''Psionic weaponry:'' Grey could shape psi-energy into various weapons, like hammers, scythes, claws, lashes, etc. **''Psionic energy materialization:'' He was able to create perfect replicas of normal matter by reifying the psionic energy. These psionic constructs were independent from Grey and continued to exist even without any support from him; they ceased to exist only if he decided so. ***''Psionic body:'' He later vastly improved this power and was able to create entire human bodies out of psi-energy with the consciousness, memories, and temper of the original person. Astral plane tap: He had the ability to tap into the virtually unlimited psychic resources of the astral plane in order to manipulate matter and energy and up to a potentially limitless scale. Telepathy: Grey was one of the most powerful telepaths, but not the most skillful as he admitted. He was able to converse telepathically, read the minds of dozens of people simultaneously, read thoughts across vast distances, surface scan up to several millions of minds to find a specific person, etc. *''Astral projection:'' He was capable of forging psi-links to travel in astral form alone or with others. *''Mind cloaking:'' Grey was able to mask himself and his abilities from being detected, even from powerful telepaths like Charles Xavier or Bennet du Paris. **''Undetectability:'' By tweaking the basic senses of others, Grey was able to make himself completely imperceptible, even by those with superhumanly acute senses. He also was able to psionically conceal his own life-signs to convince everyone around that he was dead. *''Psionic shields:'' He could protect his mind from mental intrusions, illusions, mind control, etc. His telepathic defense was so great that even while inexperienced and weakened, he easily blocked such a powerful telepath as Charles Xavier. Even when his telepathy was off, Grey was able to sense when someone tried to read his mind and trace it back to the telepath and see through illusions created by powerful telepaths, such as Emma Frost. Grey could escape illusions created by such a specialist as Mysterio. **''Automatic psionic defense:'' After Grey studied and absorbed the memories of Roberto da Costa about teachings of the Askani, he learned how thoroughly protect his mind from intrusions and overcome psi-dampers placed on his powers. He also created a special automatic psionic defense mechanism that re-routes synaptic links and neural relays in his brain every time someone tried to control his mind, making all attempts eventually ineffective. **''Mental shield removal:'' Grey could easily overcome psi-shields created by other powerful telepaths, such as Charles Xavier, and even shields created by joint efforts of several telepaths. *''Telepathic illusions:'' Grey was able to create realistic illusions that caused people to see and experience events that are not actually occurring. His illusions could even fool Prime Sentinels and trap a specialist in illusions like Mysterio in illusory worlds. It is not known how many people Grey can affect at the same time but it is probably a few thousands or even tens of thousands. *''Telepathic camouflage:'' Illusions also helped him disguise himself and others by altering his appearance to those around him or making him mentally invisible. However, his camouflage could be broken. *''Mental projection:'' Grey was able to telepathically broadcast his semi-real image halfway around the world from Switzerland to New York. Thorugh this projection, he could see, hear, and talk like a normal person but had no tangible form. *''Mind control:'' Grey was capable of overriding the wills of others and telepathically control their thoughts and actions. He could control a few dozen people at the same time. *''Mental suggestion:'' Sometimes, he was able to command people just by simple verbal suggestions. **''Psychosomatic suggestion:'' He was able to implant strong thoughts and feelings in the minds of others which caused a corresponding physical response of the body. He was able to instantly freeze Venom, just by reminding him, that it has happened to him in the past. *''Mental paralysis:'' He was able to "brain freeze" one or more people, effectively stopping their physical and mental activity for a while. *''Mnemokinesis:'' He could manipulate memories in a variety of ways, including: **''Memory reading:'' He was able to read the memories of those around him and project his own figure into a person's memories or place others into his memories to explore them from the inside. He could read the memories of several people simultaneously and combine them to form full pictures. He was able to read entire life stories from people. **''Memory erasure:'' At first, he was capable of instantly erasing memories about himself from the minds of dozens of people. Later, he developed this power to a frightening level and was able to simultaneously manipulate the minds of more than seven million citizens of New York, erasing every memory about himself and his life in New York. **''Memory implantation:'' He was able to place psychic implants in the minds of others that replaced their memories with false ones. He could also make these implants deadly so that if they were removed, the person would die. **''Memory projection/telemorphic manifestation:'' He was able to project someone's memories in order to be visually seen. **''Memory recall:'' He was able to remind people of the memories that they had forgotten. **''Memory overload:'' He was able to flood the minds of others with traumatic memories of their past, overloading their consciousness and emptying the mind and soul, placing the person into a coma-like state. **''Memory exchange:'' He could temporarily put memories of one person into the mind of another. **''Memory absorption:'' He could absorb knowledge and skills from others and use them as his own. He could even absorb an entire consciousness. **''Memory restoration:'' By reading the deep subconscious of the person, Grey was able to restore their fractured and/or lost memories. *''Mind linking:'' He was able to create permanent mental links with other people which allow them to share thoughts, memories, feelings, and sense the whereabouts of one another. **''Hive mind/telepathic web:'' Grey could interconnect several people to a hive mind of sorts with him as leader, which allowed all members to share thoughts, memories, and feelings, as well as maintain a permanent mental link with each other. *''Psionic blasts:'' Grey could project stunning bolts of psionic energy, which have no physical effects but could cause pain to the victim's mind or render them unconscious. *''Intuitive multilingualism:'' Grey was capable of intuitively translating and learning new languages, including alien languages. *''Dimensional sense:'' Grey was capable of sensing dimensional rifts or anomalies, sense if someone traveled between realities, and see the Spiral of Realities. *''Precognition & retrocognition:'' Grey was a powerful seer. At first, he was able to see visions of the future during a trance or through precognitive dreams. Later, he learned another way to see by displacing himself into a time-stream that showed every version of every future, as well as past and present events. Grey possibly used his precognitive ability to concoct his plan against Norman Osborn. He could also trigger visions of other seers and share them. **''Psychometry:'' He could read residual thought imprints left on objects touched by people. By touching the object, Grey was able to see past events that happened with the object and around it, days and even decades ago. Sometimes, he did not even need to touch any object, only enter the room to see what happened there many years ago. He could also see possible futures of the object. *''Cyberpathy:'' He was able to communicate with computers and control cyborgs. *''Power manipulation:'' He was able to directly activate and control the superpowers of other beings without taking control of their body or mind. **''Power bestowal:'' He could grant superhuman powers to others, as he did with Marcus Arlington III. **''Power amplification:'' He could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels. **''Power negation:'' He was capable of placing mental blocks in the minds of others to prevent them from using their superpowers. *''Telepathic tracking:'' Grey was able to find any person by isolating its psi-signature on the astral plane and tracing it all around the globe. **''Telepathic tracers:'' He also could place a special tracer on a chosen person, allowing him to track this person's movement. *''Oneirokinesis:'' He was able to manipulate the dreams of others. Telekinesis: Grey was the most powerful telekinetic. Previously, Grey was capable of very fine control over objects down the molecular and even subatomic level. He could telekinetically move the chemicals in someone's brain around, disassemble and reassemble complex devices within minutes, and levitate great weights. His upper limits remained undisclosed. *''Telekinetic flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he was able to fly at amazing speeds. His maximum speed was unknown, but Grey was able to fly across the Atlantic from London to the Massachusetts Academy overnight. Later, his speed drastically increased and exceeded the hypersonic speed many times, as he was able to fly out of the planet in a matter of seconds. Grey could also remotely levitate other people. *''Telekinetic shields:'' Grey was able to create near-impenetrable protective force shields that could protect him from physical attacks. These shields had protected him from attacks from Captain Britain, Piotr Rasputin, Benjamin Grimm, a rocket fired at close range, corrosive acid, hurricane winds, point blank explosions, lava, lightning, atmospheric entry, electric discharge, Psi-Ops' blasts, and much more. His force fields activated instinctively, sometimes he was not even aware of it. He could also form shields around dozens of people simultaneously. His force fields were typically skin-tight but he could expand them into spherical shields. They could block others from receiving oxygen, separate smoke from air, block pheromones, etc. **''Shield removal:'' He could easily destroy force fields of other powerful telekinetics. *''Telekinetic holograms:'' *''Telekinetic blasts:'' **''Telekinetic flare:'' *''Phasing:'' *''Energy manipulation:'' **''Electromagnetic pulses:'' **''Electrical blasts:'' **''Photokinesis:'' ***''Luminescence:'' ***''Invisibility:'' *''Matter manipulation:'' **''Atmokinesis:'' **''Aerokinesis:'' **''Hydrokinesis:'' **''Geokinesis:'' **''Inanimate disintegration:'' **''Pyrokinesis:'' **''Thermokinesis:'' *''Gyrokinesis:'' *''Teleportation:'' **''Inter-dimensional teleportation:'' **''Remote teleportation:'' *''Healing:'' *''Tactile telekinesis:'' **''Telekinetic strength:'' **''Telekinetic speed:'' Chronokinesis: *''Temporal stasis:'' *''Time travel:'' *''Timestream removal:'' Reality warping: *''Reality warp immunity:'' *''Dimensional distortion:'' Pseudo-vampirism: Category:Unfinished pages